Finding Love
by lovepertemis
Summary: This is a FanFiction about Percy and he gets forgotten, due to a new hero named Mike. He stumbles among Artemis's camp and soon realizes that he has taken a liking to her. But Artemis is a maiden goddess. She would never love him back. PercyxArtemis. Read to find out what happens to Percy.
1. Prologue

**AN: First FanFiction! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan! I own nothing!**

Several years ago, a young boy fought in the Titan War and was declared a hero. Everybody congratulated him. But now, he is forgotten. Nobody even talked about him anymore. The reason why? A new hero has risen, and his old friends, even his girlfriend, went to the other hero's side. This boy has lived through much misery. His name? Percy Jackson. He absolutely despised Mike, the new amazing hero. Mike had stolen his friends, his girlfriend, and even his glory. After the Titan War, there were rumors about the giants rising. A new prophecy was made and everybody thought it was about Mike. Percy wished this prophecy never was made. Even just thinking about it brought so much hurt and sadness back. He hated every line of it.

****FLASHBACK****

Percy was sitting by the creek waiting for Annabeth. They had planned to had a nice picnic to celebrate the ending of the war and Percy's birthday. All of a sudden, Percy saw Annabeth running towards him. She was out of breath and she gasped," Rachel... She is giving... Another prophecy..." Before she finished talking, Percy had already jumped up and ran towards the campfire with Annabeth and his heels. Green wispy smoke started coming out of Rachel's mouth and the oracle's voice started whispering:

_"The unwanted war has been fought,_

_A new hero will be sought._

_The son of Zeus shall be found, _

_Brought to camp not safe and sound. _

_Death unleash through sorrow and pain, _

_New enemies rise to kill the sane. _

_Madness throughout the serenity land, _

_To need an antidote hidden in sand." _

Tension could be felt throughout the camp. Percy felt a cold shiver creep down his spine. Annabeth whispered," Another war, why can't we just have some peace?" A hellhound came crashing through the trees, but what surprised Percy the most was the fact the a satyr was riding it while clutching a limp body. Chiron ran to them and the hellhound disappeared. Percy realized the satyr was Grover and said," Hey Grover! Found another demigod?" The demigod blinked and his eyes shot open. He jumped up and said'" Who are you people and where am I?" Chiron replied,"This is Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron." The boy gasped. "The Chiron, the trainer?" "Yes, child." "What am I doing here?" The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are the Greek gods real? I had a dream during class and saw a man with a toga and a giant lightning bolt say to find a camp. Is this it?"

Annabeth piped up," This is probably what Zeus was talking about. My name is Annabeth. What's yours?" The boy replied," My name is Mike." A holographical lightning bolt appeared and everybody gasped. Whispers could be heard throughout the campfire. "A son of Zeus?" "That can't be!" "The prophecy" "This is bad." Mike said," So I am a son of Zeus? This is so awesome." Chiron kneeled down and said," Oh hail Mike, son of Zeus." Everybody followed his example. Annabeth grabbed Mike's hand and started giving him a tour. Percy felt a twinge of jealousy. Starting that day, everybody started following Mike as the new camp leader, as he was a son of Zeus. One day, Annabeth came up to Percy and said," I'm sorry, but I don't think our relationship will work out. I think I am falling in love with Mike."

****FLASHBACK OVER****

Percy didn't want to live through this sorrow. He walked into the forest and stumbled upon a silver camp. "Artemis?" "Percy?!"

**AN: Prologue done! I will try to update as soon as possible. Check back soon. I hope you enjoyed this! Review please! If you have any comments or concerns, review! I use these to gather ideas or improve my stories. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

****Back at Camp Half-Blood** **

**Annabeth's POV **

Immediately after I saw Mike, I knew what love at first sight meant. He had messy blonde hair and a sweet but controlled smile. His eyes are a light blue, like Thalia's, but brighter. I didn't realize I was staring at Mike's eyes until he said," Um, what are you looking at?" I blushed and thought,"I hope he think notice that." I feel kind of bad for Percy, since Mike basically replaced him. At dinner, Mike sat alone. I wish I was able to sit by him.

Afterwards, I was walking slowly towards the campfire when I felt something tug at my arm. I turned at saw Mike. He said," Hey Annabeth. Would you like to sit with me?" On the outside, I shrugged and said ok, but on the inside, I was jumping for joy. We walked over and Clarisse said," Found a boyfriend so soon, Annabeth?" Mike and I blushed and simultaneously said, "No, we're just friends." That just caused us to blush even harder. Chiron chuckled and galloped away. After several songs, my eyelids started drooping down. I leaned on Mike and fell asleep.

I awoke to my brother Malcolm saying," Had fun last night?" I groaned while Malcolm just chuckled. I walked out of Athena's cabin and accidentally ran into Mike. "Oh, hey Annabeth. So, you're a daughter of Athena?" I replied," Yep, Cabin 6." Mike suggested," Wanna go on a walk?" "Sure" So, we walked to the creek. Mike sat down and gestured me to do the same. Just as I sat down, mike blushed as I noticed how close we were sitting. I was about to scoot away when Mike pulled me back. He said while blushing madly," I am known for being too straightforward with my friends, but I hope you don't mind." I opened my mouth to reply, but Mike just kept talking. "I..." He pulled me closer to where my head was on his shoulder. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked, but I managed to calm my nerves. "Of course." Mike's smile brightened and kissed me softly on the forehead.

I smiled as I thought about what had happened exactly a week ago. I brushed the thought away as I prepared to defend my flag. Chiron had surprised us with a game of Capture the Flag. I heard footsteps near the tree on my right. As I crept up to it, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse's boyfriend, jumped out and tried to attack me with his sword. I sidestepped and grabbed the hilt of my dagger. I swung it at his head and Chris fell down. This commotion attracted Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter over here. She saw was I did to Chris and muttered a spell. I panicked as grass started grabbing my ankles. I tried to cut the grass off me, but my just kept coming. I screamed for help and Mike dove from out of the bushes and tackled Katie. I quickly got up and helped Mike tie Katie up. Shouting told me that Athena's cabin had won. Chiron said," Congratulations to Athena!"

After Capture the Flag, Dionysus motioned for Mike and I to go over there. He said," Annabell and Myriel, as Zeus said, I have to give you a quest and blah blah blah to save his daughter and blah blah blah. He said to see the Oracle to get a prophecy and blah blah blah." As Dionysus said that, for some reason, I heard his mental conversation with Chiron. It goes like this," I hope the Oracle does give a prophecy. This should make Zeus happy with his son. Humph, only protecting his son from danger." I mentally gasped at the real reason for the quest. I hated Zeus, but I sure don't hate Mike.

As Mike went to Rachel's cave, my heart was pounding. I had no idea what would happen. What did Dionysus really mean? My heart literally froze when I heard Mike scream.

**AN: Cliffhanger! And here is Chapter 1! Did you like it? I know I said the main characters for this fanfic was Percy and Artemis, but I didn't want Annabeth to seem to OOC. So, this story will be Percy x Artemis and Annabeth x Mike. Please review! It is my motivation! If you have any private concerns, PM me! The reason why I posted two chapters today is because both are pretty short (sorry). They WILL BE LONGER. I just needed to get the general idea and background out there. Check back soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally, here's Chapter 2! I hope this chapter fills in for the previously short chapters. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

**Artemis's POV**

"Artemis?" "Percy?!"

Never would I have even thought about Percy. As I started thinking about why, I realized nearly everybody had forgotten about him. All except Nico and Thalia. Thalia had pestered me about Percy, but I never put much thought in it. I had always thought Percy stayed at Poseidon's palace all the time.  
I motioned for Percy to sit by the fire with me. He accidentally sat a bit close and we both blushed. I asked him what he was doing here and he told me his story. My heart broke at the sight of him like this. I felt embarrassed to say the least at how the hero of Olympus was thrown out of the picture like a used tool. We chatted and Thalia nearly scared me half to death.  
Thalia leaped out from behind the tree onto Percy's back. "I knew you were still out there somewhere!" She started weeping into Percy's shoulder. I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye, but I figured it was just my imagination. Still, I didn't exactly relax.  
Thalia, Percy, and I talked about what Percy did and what everyone did to him. Right when we were all enjoying ourselves, and dark creature jumped at Thalia. I took out my hunting knives, but before I knew it, the dark creature had disappeared. I eyed Thalia curiously, but she was as shocked as I was. I looked at Percy, but he was not a good actor. Throughout my several centuries of life, never have I seen someone's eye twitch with their eyebrows raised oddly with a crooked mouth trying to act surprised.  
"Percy, we all know that you did it. No need to hide it." Percy pouted and Thalia and I just giggled. Wait, I did not just giggle. Thalia looked at me oddly but i just shrugged it off. Percy said," Please don't tell anybody, but after Luke died, some of Kronos's essence flew into me. I soon realized that I had power over time." I gasped. Never has that happened before!  
We walked towards the hunters' camp and another dark creature crept towards us. Soon, I noticed we were surrounded. Percy took out his sword that I have never before seen. It looked like it was completely made of ice, with sapphire gems decorating the hilt. Dark blue streaks ran through the ice and the blade glistened wickedly. As Percy fought, his sword was just an arc of pure destruction.  
I watched in awe as Percy showed his display of power. With each spin, each strike, each rep, many creatures fell. After a few minutes, Thalia and I just stood in shock. Percy just defeated a huge group of monsters in a matter of minutes.  
Percy looked up and smiled his crooked smile. My stomach fluttered, a sensation I have never felt before. Percy said," I call this, Frostbite."

**Percy's POV**  
Secretly, I had been training with every weapon known to me. Yeah, that is not that much, but at least I have finally mastered archery, as well as wielding a spear, dagger, knife, and my most precious, a sword. I named it Frostbite because the first time I held it, my hand nearly froze.  
Stumbling upon Artemis's camp probably will end my training session, but I loved spending time with her. Wait, did I just say love? No way I am falling for Artemis. Especially not after Annabeth. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to keep lying to myself, but I couldn't. Besides, Artemis would never love me back.  
Artemis had been practically sleeping on her feet. She nearly fell down, but I caught her. Her eyes were closed, but i remembered how beautiful they were. They sparkled and dazzled in the moonlight. I carried her to her tent and smiled as I walked away. Only to walk straight into a trap.  
I knew I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe. I was in a plastic bag. After a few seconds, I blacked out.

**Artemis's POV**  
Thalia told me I fell asleep in Percy's arms. On the outside, I was furious at Percy for doing such a thing. On the inside, I thought," It wasn't that bad. I have come to respect Percy." I think I might have a slight crush on him. A sudden flash removed me from my thoughts. "Hey little sis, how about some of my awesomeness to see?" "Apollo! How many times do I have to tell you that I am older?!" Apollo replied," Just won't admit it, huh? Anyway, Zeus called a meeting about a new threat."  
Apollo and I flashed away to Olympus. I saw every Olympian was already seated. Zeus slammed his master bolt on the table and said," A new prophecy concerning my son Mike has been made! A new threat has been warned about. Any ideas?" Athena sounded thoughtful," Well, it said a new enemy. It also talked about madness. Dionysus?"  
Dionysus humphed," You dare accuse me? I am loyal to Olympus!" All of a sudden, Percy fell from the roof. He landed smoothly on the ground. "You filthy liar! I can sense, you have the power of Chaos behind you!" Every single Olympian but Dionysus gasped. Dionysus chuckled," And may I ask how you know that?" Percy took a deep breath and replied," Because I have been blessed by Order." At this, Zeus slammed his master bolt on the table again.  
"Explain yourself, Perseus!" "My mother was actually Order's great-great-great-granddaughter. She had the power of keeping Chaos out. She is the only living partially-mortal descendant of Order. Other than the gods and the Titans, she is the only descendant. Once Order figured this out, he blessed me to keep Chaos away from Earth. Chaos claimed to be the creator of everything. But in truth, Order created Earth."  
Dionysus laughed and said," Why should I explain anything?" I was horrified that Dionysus would do such a thing. The anger Percy showed sent bursts of power around the room. You know, he looks pretty cute when he is mad. Ugh, I wish I could control my thoughts. I did not just think that!  
Dionysus spat," After you made me god of wine, all you did was make me be director of that camp with the annoying brats! Chaos will destroy all unless you are on her side. She will create a better version of Earth that Order would NEVER be able to do!"  
Dionysus shot a beam of light at my knee and I felt the bone shatter. I screamed in agony. Percy ran to me as I fell to the floor. Apollo tried to heal me, but his power seemed constrained. Percy weeped," Oh Artemis, why? Why couldn't it be me instead." He clutched my hand. In other times, I would feel like I am in bliss, but currently, all I felt was pain.  
Soon, I noticed darkness creeping into my vision. After a few moments, I completely blacked out from pain.

** AN: Sorry, my chapters will probably all end in cliffhangers. Before you ask, I know, Percy was supposed to be kidnapped. Next chapter will be about Annabeth, but the one after that will be in Percy's POV. In that one, it will explain what happened. So, did you like it? Any constructive complaints or comments? If so, review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry for the late update! I had tons of stuff to do, with math competitions and soccer tryouts, but I'm back. I want to thank Nouney for the wonderful reviews! So here is the next chapter! And SURPRISE! I said this would be an Annabeth chapter, but this is important! Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to a dark room. I blinked, trying to get the blurriness out of my eyesight. Then, I remembered what had happened. Of all the goddesses, I carried Artemis, the maiden goddess, to her tent. Still, thinking about it sent a warm feeling through me. I sat up, analyzing my surroundings. I noticed a hood figure sitting in a chair in front of me. "Perseus, you're awake." I instantly grabbed Riptide," Who are you? And why did you capture me?" "Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Chaos, creator of the universe. I didn't capture you, Perseus. Order did." Chaos spat. "My idiotic brother decided he had plans for you. He created a clone and announced that I was the evil one, even managed to get Dionysus in trouble." Chaos said, threateningly. I shrank back, knowing Chaos had immense power, and anger only added to it.

Chaos noticed and relaxed a bit. "Sorry, but you must understand, Order is wanting to destroy the Earth. I wish I could save your planet, but Order is stronger." I noticed Chaos was leaving something out. "How's Artemis?" Chaos replied," In the Hunt, why?" She tried to sound careless, but I could tell she was hiding something. Still, I decided not to push it.

I asked," Well why did he capture me?" Chaos seemed relieved to change the subject and said," Perseus, you are the greatest hero to ever live. Stronger than Hercules, braver than Achilles, and more loyal than any other hero. Order would definitely want to rid the gods of most powerful demigod." "But I am not that powerful!" Chaos chuckled," Oh, always so modest."

**Chaos's POV**

"Perseus, even though you are very powerful, you must train to help me defeat Order once and for all. In training, you will soon become a Chaotic being. Then, my heir." I let that sink in. Perseus gasped," Me?! Your heir?!" "Yes, child. You are more than capable. After training, you can be more powerful than the Titans, the giants, even some Primordials. To overwhelm other Primordial, you will need some more training, but nothing you can't handle." Perseus slowly said," But I can still see Artemis?" I thought about it and replied," Yes, she is a very powerful goddess. She will train with you." I felt Perseus let out a breath he had been holding. He is a very intriguing person, I thought. To be in love with a maiden goddess and be loved back is not a small feat.

I snapped my fingers and an unconscious Artemis appeared by me. I quickly said," Perseus, wait!" Right before Perseus reached her, he paused and looked at me. "Perseus, Order shattered her kneecap. I must heal her, but also break through Chaos's shield."

**Percy's POV**

I saw Chaos concentrate, and looked away. I saw a flash of blinding light and looked over. I ran to Artemis just as her eyes opened. "Percy, I though you were at Olympus. And where am I?" I looked at Chaos and she explained everything to Artemis. Artemis looked shocked. I held her tight and asked gently," Artemis, are you still able to walk?" Artemis slapped me, and she could really hit. "Of course I can!" She tried to stand, but would have fallen if I hadn't caught her. I felt Chao enter my mind and say," She really cares about you, I have never seen her not slap someone more than once for even touching her, let alone hold her."

I looked at Artemis, and surprising us all, kissed Artemis gently on the lips. To add on the shock, she kissed me right back. Chaos cleared her throat and said," Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but we must get on to training."

So my new schedule is first swordplay, then knife throwing before lunch. Afterwards, it's mind probing, teleporting, and the end the day, dueling with Artemis. I could definitely get used to this, especially with Artemis.

**AN: Anyway, same thing: Hope you enjoyed it! Review! (Unless you're spottedpelt-windclan, because you're just not allowed to! Haha, JK ) So you get the idea, review for faster chapters! Love my followers! So what did you think? Was it a surprise? Liked it?**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Whew, this chapter took a while. This is a pretty long chapter, for me that is**.** I hope it makes up for the previously short one. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as I heard Mike scream, I ran quickly into Rachel's cave. To my horror, Rachel had Mike pinned on the ground with a dagger at his neck. "Rachel! What the Hades are you doing?!" Rachel looked over at me with her piercing green eyes.

"How dare you even look at Mike that way? What happened to Percy? All you ever were was a girl filled with lust for power! If you expect me to give him a prophecy, Athena would have disinherited you a long time ago!" She hissed.

I was completely shocked. How dare she feel that way? Who I love is my choice! I tackled Rachel as Mike just stood at the side and laughed. Just at this moment, Chiron trotted over.

"Annabeth, get off of our Oracle! I expected better of you!" I felt ashamed, but I don't really regret doing that. "But Chiron! Rachel tried to kill Mi..." "Annabeth! No buts! You have cleaning duty after lunch today."

Mike pulled me in close and whispered," Let's leave this camp. We don't have to have a prophecy for a quest anyway." We decided to leave the next day.

I told Mike what I interpreted the other day, and he looked angry. "Well if that is how it is, I'm not going to work for anyone whatsoever! Here Annabeth, we don't have to be on the gods' side!" Little did they know that they would need the gods to defeat an even larger threat.

**Artemis's POV**

I felt excited to be able to train with Percy. But I definitely shocked myself with kissing him. I just hope it won't be another Orion incident. But Percy isn't like that. He respects women for what they are.

We trained hard every day. Being taught by Chaos herself is a huge honor. I could feel myself getting powerful, even more than the Big Three. Still, I noticed Percy was even more powerful.

One day, Chaos stopped us in our training. "Percy, you have exceeded my expectations. Even without immortality, you are more powerful than the Olympians. It is time you are made into a Chaotic being, kind of like a god. "

Percy gasped. He quickly replied," I am honored, Lady Chaos." Chaos shot a huge beam of light towards him and the three Fates came themselves. They spoke together in unison. "Perseus, now that you are a Chaotic being, after this meeting, you are out of our power. Your life string goes to Chaos now. Do you accept?"

Percy nodded. "Well then here are your titles. Oh hail, Perseus, god of waves, time, light, weather, and shadows. " Percy glowed and I could feel the power coming off of him.

A flash appeared and out stepped Pontus, the Primordial of the ocean. "Perseus, I will train you with the ocean." Then, Chronos, the Primordial of time, appeared and said," I will train you with your time abilities. " Next,  
Aether, the Primordial of light, Nyx, the Primordial of night, and Ouranos, the Primordial of the sky, all came and said that they would train Percy.

Chaos turned to me and said," Don't worry, you're next." She shot a beam of pure energy toward me and I felt extremely powerful. The fates repeated what they said to Percy, except that I was now the goddess of the moon, the Hunt, and as well as minor god of weather and light. Chaos said," While Aether and Ouranos train Percy, you will join."

**_**FIVE HUNDRED YEARS LATER**_**

**Chaos's POV**

With many Primordial gods' blessings, Percy has indeed gotten very powerful. Especially with Artemis by his side. I could tell they were deeply in love with each other. They would have a wedding after the Primordial War.

I announced," Percy, let's go to Elysium to get some heroes to train!" Percy's and  
Artemis's jaws dropped. "What? You mean bring them back to life?" They spluttered. I chuckled," Of course, what better to form an army to defeat Order with."

I had gotten more powerful while with Percy, and we could probably defeat Order with Artemis. They had gotten very skilled with their domains. But Order had a great army. We needed demigods to help us defeat Order once and for all.

We left for the Underworld and brought back Bianca Di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beuregard, and many other decapitated demigods who had gotten Elysium. Ouranos gifted us with Zoe Nightshade, much to Artemis's pleasure. We would spend some time training and send quests out to defeat some more powerful monsters.

**Mike's POV**

I truly loved Annabeth. I disliked Percy, for he was Annabeth's ex-boyfriend. I actually surprised myself by running away with Annabeth. But even just thinking about the gods made me furious.

As we were running, we found a hellhound. I stopped Annabeth and we crept to the next tree. As we watched for other monsters, a voice behind us said," Well well well. What do we have here? Two demigods?" Annabeth and I panicked, but the Titan had some empousai tie us up.

The voice got louder and a Titan appeared. He laughed," Well isn't this Annabeth, the girlfriend of that upstart Percy Jackson. I will be honored to have you on my side. Who wouldn't want to be on my side. As well as this spawn of Zeus. I am Hyperion, Titan of light."

I hesitated, I knew I hated the gods, but I wasn't sure about the Titans. I looked over at Annabeth. She said," Hyperion, if you bless Mike and I, I will accept." I silently agreed with her. As long as Annabeth joins, I will. Hyperion chuckled and said," Of course. I will form my own army. But remember, my boss is Order. He will destroy Chaos and her creations of the gods. She always supported them and favored them."

So from that day, Annabeth and I were trained by Hyperion, ready to take on even Percy Jackson.

**AN: Well, surprise! Didn't see that coming, did you? This chapter leads to Percy coming back to Earth, which is in the next chapter. Anyway, please REVIEW! How did you like it? Check back for the next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So here is Chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait, but I am kind of stuck with how to put together my ideas for this story. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Artemis's POV**

Chaos called a meeting and Percy, the other demigods, and I flashed to Chaos's meeting room. "I have decided that to get more demigods for our army, Percy and Artemis will go back to Camp Half-Blood. I will head to Olympus to gather the gods." There was some protest at that.

Percy exclaimed," Me? I left camp for a reason. I am not sure I want to go back!" Chaos replied," Percy, we need a larger number. Besides, you would have to go back sooner or later."

Percy grudgingly agreed at that.

I said," Shouldn't I go to Olympus? I am still an Olympian." "Artemis, don't you think I would have more power over them? Besides, the campers would surely listen to a goddess, let alone an Olympian."

I hesitated, but agreed. "Very well, I shall flash you back to Earth."

Percy and I held hands and walked past the camp border. I called over to Chiron. He galloped over and eyed our intertwined hands suspiciously, but apparently let it go.

"What can I do for you, milady?" I replied," Could you call the campers over here? I have an announcement to make."

Chiron called over the closest demigod, which was Malcolm, son of Athena. I felt Percy tense at the sight of a child of Athena. Percy asked," Where's Annabeth?"

Malcolm hesitated and muttered," She... Left with Mike several days ago."

Percy looked furious and I squeezed his hand and he calmed down. Malcolm looked shocked at this fact, but I shrugged it off.

"Malcolm, go call the campers." Malcolm ran off and Chiron asked," Percy, where have you been?"

Percy replied," Let's talk in the Big House after the announcement."

The campers grouped around us and I informed," The Primordial gods have risen out of the abyss." Many gasped were heard. "We need an army to fight against them. We are the Olympian army, and we can defeat the Primordials. Who is ready to join me?"

Shouts were heard around and Percy whispered," Artemis, I think we have a fair amount of campers on our side." I smiled, this was going pretty well.

"Wait! Campers, you should think twice before joining the gods. What have they truly done for us? " I followed the source of the sound and saw a boy holding hands with Annabeth.

Percy gasped. How are they supposed to be alive. It has been 500 years for gods sake!

A camper, I think was a daughter of Aphrodite said," What is that supposed to mean? That sounds exactly what Luke said before the Titan War. Are we supposed to join you? We are demigods, and we shouldn't fight against our family!"

Mike laughed," The Primordial gods have the Titans and the Giants on their side. Do you really think you are on the winning side if you join the gods? And in case you're wondering, we are immortal now. Can you see now that we are on the winning side. Your beloved hero that is now forgotten isn't even immortal."

Percy looked worried, but cut in," Not all the Primordial gods are on Order's side." Annabeth said," But we still have many. It is not like you could even fight one of them."

Mike held out his hand and a bright light came out and even I had to look away. After a flash, they disappeared. Percy gasped," I have only seen this light once before, and that came from Hyperion."

I was shocked. This meant they were blessed by a Titan. This could not be good. But they don't know how many blessings Percy has.

**Annabeth's POV**

It hurt being on the opposite side of Percy. We had many years together, starting with his first year at camp. But I knew my heart was with Mike.

Mike turned around and said a little worryingly," Did you feel that aura around Percy? It felt older than just a god, even the Titans." I looked at him and replied," No, but does this mean that he was blessed by a Primordial?"

"I certainly hope not. Percy will be challenge, but we can defeat him." I nodded, but I still felt uneasy.

Suddenly, it hit me. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. If I could break his connection with Artemis, he might not have a cause to fight for anymore.

I came up with a plan that could end Percy and Artemis's relationship.

**Percy's POV**

I knew the campers felt uneasy at the words from Annabeth and Mike. But many campers still stood with us. I saw some campers who looked like they wanted to join the other side.

I gathered those who were willing to join Chaos's army and we flashed back to Chaos's palace.

I shouted," Attention campers. This is Chaos's palace. This is where we will train for the war between Chaos and Order."

That was the day Artemis and I began to train these heroes. But I felt like something upsetting was going to happen.

**AN: Once again, sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like I needed to give you something. Review please! I might not be able to update until another week or two, so check back after a while! Love my readers! And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but here it is! I was reading another Pertemis fic and it is amazing! Go check out "The Queen's Champion" ****_by Anaklusmos14_****! Count this as an early Christmas present because I wasn't planning on posting until next week... Anyway, enjoy!**

**Artemis's POV**

I woke up at 6 a.m. to train the campers and I noticed my pillow was harder than usual. I realized I had shifted on top of Percy with his chest at my pillow. I blushed and hoped Percy didn't notice.

I quickly got up, trying not to wake Percy. Key word: tried. He stretched and and blinked several times.

"Hey Artemis. Is it just me, or was it harder to breathe last night?" Percy stated. I blushed again. I seem to be blushing so much more around Percy than I ever have in my godly life. "I think it was just you." I replied.

I feel a different emotion I have never felt before when I'm around Percy. I may need to pay Aphrodite a visit. She seems to know a lot about feelings. I have a slight feeling i may have fallen for Percy. I stayed with him for 5 centuries, and I am fairly certain we have something more than friendship. Does Percy feel the same way?

"Artemis?" He was waving his hand in front of my face. I realized I was drowning in my thoughts again.

"Oh, just thinking about how we would train the campers." "You know, I just remembered, what happened to your hunters?"

I felt ashamed I had completely forgotten about them. How had they coped with Thalia?

"Could we go visit them?" I asked. "Umm... We probably have 30 minutes. Do you know where they are?" I focused on the thought of Thalia and remembered the surroundings of Yellowstone National Park. "Percy, the hunters are at Yellowstone. Let's go."

Percy created a Chaotic Portal with his new powers from Chaos. He grabbed my hand and we stepped through the portal.

I saw Thalia commanding the hunters to practice archery. I noticed her silvery glow was stronger and brighter than usual.

"Thalia!" "Milady?!"

"Thalia, how is the hunt going?" "Lady Artemis, Zeus made me Goddess of the Hunt after you disappeared."

I was shocked. I lost my title. I was the Goddess of the Hunt for eons. "Well, I'm glad the Hunt is still going nicely."

"I'm sorry, milady. We had no idea where you went. Where did you go?" "Ummm... I went to go train." "Lady Artemis! For 500 years?"

"Yes, now I need to talk to the hunters. Could you call them over here?" "Yes milady." "Oh, and Thalia?" "Yes?" "Are you an Olympian?" "No, Lady Artemis. Zeus let you keep your throne."

"Ok, thank you Thalia."

Thalia went to go get the hunters and I called Percy over here. The hunters gathered around us and I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by Phoebe.

"Milady, why is a _boy_ holding your hand?" I looked over and realized Percy had grabbed my hand. I blushed again and replied," Percy is my only male friend and I hope you treat him with the respect you treat me."

Murmurs could be heard among the group. I cleared my throat and informed then about the rising of Order, the Primordial, and lastly, about Annabeth and Mike.

Thalia was shocked Annabeth would betray us," Annabeth? She would never do that!" Percy spoke up about how Annabeth cheated on him and about the betrayal.

Thalia and Percy were both tearing up. I squeezed Percy's hand and announced," With that being said, we need you to join us and Chaos to defeat this new threat. Chaos currently is announcing the same thing on Olympus."

Percy said," Will you join us?" "Of course. Do we still need to train?" "Yes, we will take you to the Void." Percy and I teleported the hunters to planet Chaos.

**Percy's POV**

"Artemis?" She looked up at me. "Well, I have a new feeling about you, and I think it is how I felt about _her_ before. I like you, and I hope you will give me a chance."

She looked thoughtful and replied," Percy, I do too. I just didn't know how to express it. I was going to talk to Aphrodite, but now I know what it is."

She leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. I may have thought the first kiss was wonderful, but this one was spectacular. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

I whispered in her ear," I love you Artemis." "I love you too."

Unknown to both of them was a person closely watching them with tears in her eyes.

**AN: Well, did you like it? This was a pretty long chapter! I might be able to post again before school starts, so check back after about a week! Please REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Merry Christmas, my wonderful readers! Surprise! I felt you needed another present, so here it is! Go on...**

**Oh! I just realized I forgot to do this a couple times... So just pretend you saw this the previous several chapters:**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to... Rick Riordan!**

**And please look at the bottom author's note!**

**Zeus's POV**

It has been 500 years since that odd incident. So I thought Dionysus was evil and Chaos was behind it. Chaos came and explained it all. She even swore on her own name. I never knew something more binding than Styx.

I feel bad for Dionysus now. I banished him to Tartarus for 500 years and he just so happened to appear when Chaos came.

"Really Zeus? He just so happened to appear when I came?" Chaos smirked. How in the world of the gods did _someone_ actually read my mind?!

"Zeus, there are many deities more powerful than you. Just make your ego get smaller and you may be able to realize it." Chaos said.

"Lord... I mean, Lady Chaos, weren't you male in the myths?" "Foolish gods. Always recognize me in the form I created. My original form was female."

"Sorry, my lady. Lady Chaos, do you know where Artemis is?" "Oh yes, that reminds me." What shocked me more was her telling the Olympian council about my daughter's relationship with _that_ sea spawn.

I slammed my master bolt and thundered," How dare that sea spawn even touch my daughter! He would never be worthy!"

Chaos's eyes swirled with anger. "You will treat my son and heir with respect! You are the one that would never be worthy!"

Poseidon stood up angrily," Your son and heir?! He is my son! You adopted him without my permission?!"

Chaos replied," I had his permission, besides, without him, you really think you can win the war? I am being kind enough to offer you help. You may be awful and despicable rulers, but the others were worse."

Athena spoke up," Lady Chaos, if the Primordial gods are really rising, are we enough?"

"Athena, that's why I am letting Perseus help you. And I will train you personally. There is no time to waste. Meet me in the training arena tomorrow at 6 o'clock sharp."

I cannot believe this. "We do not need training! We are the Olympian gods! You dare not trust us?" Chaos's eyes once again swirled angrily," Get rid of your huge ego. You think you can defeat the Primordial gods? Try this."

Chaos's flicked her wrist and unimaginable pain spread throughout my chest. I was flung out of my throne and tossed like a rag doll towards the door in the throne room.

Poseidon stated," Zeus, that's enough. Lady Chaos, we are honored for you to help us train. We will meet you at the arena."

I was still angry, but grudgingly agreed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe Percy moved on to Artemis of all people! I knew they were extremely good friends, but not that good!

I knew I was crying. I had moved on to Mike, but I didn't think my heart still had feelings for Percy! I knew I needed to make my plan work fast. Percy should be crying over me, not kissing the maiden goddess!

I hope news hasn't traveled to Olympus that I was a traitor yet. I prayed to Hyperion to grant me a path to Olympus. A flash of light told me he teleported here.

"Lord Hyperion, could you kindly grant my passage to Olympus without the gods knowing my secret?" He replied," Of course, but why would you need to go to Olympus?"

I smirked and told him my plan. He laughed and said," Well good luck. I'm sure Order will be proud to have you on his side."

He pointed at me and I felt unknown power course through me. Even more powerful than when Hyperion and Gaia made me immortal. I guess this would be the power of Order.

I flashed to the top of the Empire State Building. A pang in my heart reminded me about the quest I went on with Percy. I still feel a tad guilty about putting Hecate's mind-controlling potion in the camp dinner, but it was necessary to make Percy feel unwanted.

Mike convinced me that this was for the better good, and I trust him. I admit my mind felt a bit foggy that day we ran away, but I guess it was the right thing to do.

I flew towards the throne room and I felt a tug in the air for a few seconds, but I pressed through. I walked up to Zeus and bowed. "Lord Zeus, may I request something?" Zeus glared at me and I felt my heart stop.

I am pretty sure Chaos didn't tell them about me, or _did_ she?

**AN: Well, that's it for today! Haha, jk. Th. Rest is down there... **

Zeus thundered," Well what do you need?" I felt so relieved. I guess Chaos is a little forgetful now and then.

"Lord Zeus, could you call a council meeting? This is urgent." He slammed his master bolt at the sky and eleven flashes appeared.

The Olympians looked at me and I took a deep breath. I said," Do you know where Artemis is? Did you know she is in a relationship? Did you know she is currently _kissing a sea spawn_?"

To my surprise, the Olympians, even Zeus, has a passize look. I thought they would be outraged. I mean, Zeus's daughter, a _maiden_ goddess at that, was in a relationship!

My mother spoke up," My dear, we already know that, and Zeus has accepted it already. Did you really call a council meeting for this?"

I felt so embarrased! "Ummm... I am sorry my ladies and lords. I thought it would be a terrible thing to happen behind your backs."

"It's fine, daugher of Athena." Zeus said, "Now, I must get to my business." He flashed out with tendrils of lightning circling him. Poseidon rolled his eyes," God of theatre, I'm sure."

The other Olympuans chuckled and one by one also flashed out. I can't believe _my_ plan failed! Looks like Artemis and Percy are a challenging pair. Well, I just need Percy not to trust Artemis anymore.

_Percy, you better watch out._

**AN: Whew, that's done. I am not sure I will update again during the break, but I'll try. Love my readers! Please review, the box isn't that far below. If you are looking for other amazing Pertemis fanfics, go look at my favorites! By the way, I am thinking about writing another story about Percy cheating on Annabeth with Artemis and Annabeth falls in love with Leo, eventually. What do you think the title should be? Go vote in my poll. For now, I'll just call it: Percabeth Gone Wrong. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Ahhh... Last update as of 2013. This chapter might be strange, but it's important. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns all PJO characters and events.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I am so glad I was blessed by Gaea. She has this really neat power that allows me to look and talk exactly like another person. I teleported to camp and noticed Percy and Artemis was in the Poseidon cabin.

I sneaked through the cabin and flashed Percy to an island in the Caribbean. I changed to Percy's look and altered my voice. I climbed into the bed and hugged Artemis.

This bothers me, as I am a female. But I swallowed my discomfort and knew this was war. Any tactic was needed. No! I forgot to tell Mike about my plans. I hope he knows I'll be away for several days.

I slowly fell asleep.

What feels like 5 minutes later, Artemis was shaking me awake. I quickly remembered I was on a secret mission. I suddenly felt Percy nearing. I grabbed Artemis and much to my discomfort, smashed my lips onto hers.

I changed into Mike form right as Percy flashed in. Percy gasped and Artemis pulled away.

**Artemis's POV**

NO! This isn't possible. I know I was kissing Percy. Why did he become that traitor? Percy was backing up slowly, tears in his eyes. I screamed," No, Percy! I thought he was you! It's not what you think!"

Percy looked at me straight in the eyes, a stray tear rolling down his face. He said calmly, making it even more scary," Spare me the lies Artemis. I saw what I meant to you right there and then. You don't have to fight with me."

His voice broke, but he continued," Just so you know, you apparently love that traitor. He is on the opposite side as me."

He teleported away and I sobbed. I turned around and saw Mike try to flash away, but I thrust my dagger towards him. His form flickered and turned into Annabeth.

"You! How dare you make me cheat on Percy! I will kill you!" We turned into a full-on battle and each of my blows were blocked, yet all of her blows were also blocked. We were in a stalemate. A mere demigod shouldn't have this power.

Annabeth was bleeding from my first thrust and her footing faltered. I took this chance and swung my twin daggers at her sides, but another silver sword blocked me.

This was the real Mike. I couldn't fight both of them so I flashed away to find Percy. He was blocking his aura from me and I grew really irritated, yet heartbroken that I had done the one thing I despised the most.

I walked along the window shop, stopping when a specific newsflash caught me eye. Hurricanes were threatening the lives of many people in Louisiana. I immediately remembered that line in the prophecy:

Death unleash through sorrow and pain

I had to stop Percy. I called Chaos in my mind and he replied," Already on it." I had to get Percy to know the truth. I bought a recorder and knew I had to record Annabeth swearing on Styx about the truth.

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe this. I gave _everything_ to Artemis, yet she rejected me. I teleported to Louisiana, hoping the sea would calm me down, but I yet again unleashed my anger.

Hurricane after hurricane was hurled towards humanity. News reporters were surrounding me, getting all this on television.

Chaos spoke in my mind," Percy, you must calm down. Artemis wasn't lying to you. Annabeth turned into you and kissed her. She didn't mean to cheat on you. You must forgive her."

I knew Chaos would never lie, so I knew I needed to go find Artemis. She's probably blaming herself right now.

Suddenly, I heard rumbling off in the distance. I saw Ourea, the Primordial of mountains, Tartarus, the Primordial of the abyss, Gaea, the Primordial of earth, and Erebus, the Primordial of shadows.

They floated over to me and Ourea spoke up," So, Perseus Jackson, you're the champion? Humph, not worth my trouble. Just to let you know, we're coming in two months time. Be ready and give us a challenge. We need to stretch our muscles."

The other gods cackled and flashed away.

_The threat has been announced._

**Mike's POV**

I can't believe Annabeth left for three days and got injured. I gently wrapped her wound and poured some nectar into her.

She stirred and I hugged her. I suddenly felt a gash on my back. I turned at saw Artemis here. I grabbed my sword and lunged at her.

She screeched," I need to prove I am innocent! Swear on Styx that it's the truth."

I smirked and fought her. She's good, but Annabeth shot out with her dagger at her throat. Annabeth said," This is part of my plan. You getting captured is an added bonus. Get ready for being tortured. You _will_ help us against Percy."

**AN: Surprise! Told ya it'll be strange. Was it okay? I might be able to update in a week, but I'll probably end up updating my other story. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: First update for 2014! Everyone had a good start of the new year? I hope so! This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. 1.4k words! Now, once you're done reading, PLEASE look at the bottom AN! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan. Sadly, I don't own it :(**

**Annabeth's POV**

This slightly messed up my plan, but all for the better. Although I am surprised Artemis found us in our set-up at the San Diego beach. "So, Artemis, where is Percy? Why aren't you with him?" Mike smirked, this would get her angry. "Shut your mouth, I don't talk to a _boy_."

I spoke up," _Lady Artemis_, why did you betray Percy? You know loyalty is his fatal flaw?" Artemis probably has guilt crawling up her spine. I grabbed my dagger and took her arm. I carefully wrote "Betrayal" across the length of her arm. I smirked as Artemis tried not to scream.

I think the Primordial gods will do a better job torturing, I just want to get 5 minutes with her everyday, which they accpeted.

"Ourea! Look who is in our hands!" Ourea and the other Primordial flashed in and Gaea chuckled," Well, isn't this the little goddess, the biggest weapon against that so-called, _hero._"

Percy will definitely try to find her, but in the mean time...

**Percy's POV**

I have to find Artemis, where would she have gone? I felt a stab of pain in the back of my head and I immediately interpreted the message: _Artemis is hurt and in pain as of right now_.

What would she have done? I couldn't think of anything, so I went to find Chiron. I walked to the Big House and smelled... Grapes?

I knocked and the door creaked open. I pushed the door and I saw the biggest surprise of today.

**AN: I thought of switching POV here, but it would be way too short, so continue on. ;-)**

A grinning Dionysus was sitting on a recliner and looking right at me.

"Mr. D! What are you doing here?" I pulled Frostbite, which shrinks to fit in my pocket and expands when I pull it out, and pointed it at him. "Perry Johnson, you know, I am innocent. Didn't Chaos tell you? Although I have lost my power over madness..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, when I was in Tartarus, Erubus stole some of my essence. I can't control madness anymore."

I immediately thought back to a line in the prophecy: _Madness throughout a serenity land. _This was will be harder than I thought. Only two lines of the prophecy haven't been fulfilled.

_To find an antidote hidden in sand._ Where would I need to find it? Probably near some beach. Oh! What if that is also where Artemis is? A tug at the back of my head identified where Artemis was.

"Sorry, Mr. D, but I need to go." I flashed to San Diego beach and saw a cave covered heavily by the Mist. I walked up to it and it said: _Approach and take the antidote, but you must make a sacrifice. _

I had no idea what to sacrifice. I thought about it, and it suddenly hit me in the face. Literally. The cave was extremely close to the ocean, and a wave crashed on me. I approached the cave and said," I sacrifice to you my power over the ocean given to me by Pontus."

_Wise choice. You must know how important this antidote is. Sacrifice accepted._

A small bag of powder flew out of the cave and into my pocket. I wonder how badly the spell worked.

I felt a small power drop, but I still had the power from Poseidon. I couldn't give up my power from my own father. I set off to find my love, _Artemis_.

**Artemis's POV**

I can't hold this is any longer. I screamed for Zeus knows how long. Well, scratch that, Zeus probably doesn't know how long.

Annabeth would come down in my cell and trace over my scar with her dagger once every day. You could clearly see it. Erubus would shoot shadow arriws at me. Gaea would then come and stretch my limbs using the earth, with the help of Ourea. Ourea would also use chunks of mountain to cut me. Worst of all, Tartarus would show me my greatest fears. Typically involving the deaths of my closest friends and family. Sadly, _Percy _was included.

I'm surprised no one could hear my screams and shrieks. _Oh Percy, please come. _

One day, when Tartarus was just about to come, Ourea said," Tartarus will be about 15 minutes late today, he ahd some _business_ tot ake care of."

After waiting for about 5 minutes, someone jumped through the window. My heart sped up. The figure walked towards me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Oh Arty, I'm so sorry I couldn't come earlier." He pulled out Frostbite and slashed at my chains. They clattered to the floor.

I sobbed into his chest. The tortures were horrible. I don't think I could last any longer. Percy whispered in my ear," Let's get out of here, shall we?" and teleported us out.

I opened my eyes and saw the throne room of Olympus. My home. For so many years, centuries, millennia. And yet the Olympians seemed like they lost their sanity. Zeus and Hera, usually with a serious and strict demeanor, were both laughing and giggling.

"Father? Are you okay?" I was definitely confused. To my surprise, Zeus slurred," Oh my little sweetheart, go enjoy yourself and get married. Get me a grandchild!"

I looked at Percy," What is going on?" He replied," Remember the prophecy?" He reached in his pocket and said," This is the antidote, but how should we spread it?"

A sweet and calming voice behind us said," Let me deal with that!" Percy turned around and said," Mellie? The aurae Coach Hedge was always talking about?" She blushed and said," Yeah, that's probably me."

Percy threw the antidote to her and Mellie... _Swallowed it?!_ Mellie started glowing and she said," Where ever I go, people will start healing." She flew around and the other gods' and goddesses' eyes seemed to loose the glazed look.

She left Olympus, probably to heal the mortals. Percy then said," Well that's taken care of, I need to go." "Percy, where are you going?" He looked nervous, but said," I can't tell you. Trust me, I'll be back soon."

He walked off towards Hephaestus and I couldn't help but wonder what he's up to.

**Ourea's POV (AN: This will probably seem really weird because I have no idea about his personality, so stick with me.)**

I suddenly felt a major power-loss. I looked at Gaea and she seemed much more tired. Did they really find the antidote? It **NEVER** accepts sacrifices. At least any sacrifices we have tried. What did that Jackson boy sacrifice?

Tartarus spoke with that deep voice of his," That moon goddess is gone." Well, he's always void of emotion. I would be so angry. But the again, that's why we call him Void-head. He is _Tartarus_.

What? We can be evil and still joke around! But besides the point, I said," How?" Tartarus replied," Probably that kid Perseus. We definitely underestimated him."

What no one else knew was that we got our power from the insanity of beings. Erubus said," We need to rest for some more time. Next time we rise, we will suceed. But before we go, we need to kill that Jackson kid."

Gaea then said," Then who should stay back?" Silence. Then Tartarus broke it," I'll stay. He dare travel in me and escape!"

"Ok, then it's settled. Gaea, Erubus, Ourea, and I will go ahead. Gaea can go let her children power up with us. See you soon." We left and Tartarus started grinning maniacally. As we departed to tell Annabeth and Mike, we could hear one more sentence," Jackson, get rid to be killed in the _most _painful way."

**AN: Well, the prophecy is all wrapped up. This story is coming to an end. I know, it wasn't the best ending. The whole story wasn't very good, but I'm trying to improve. If you like this one, try my other one: Percabeth Gone Wrong. And I also NEED a name for Artemis's and Percy's child. Tell me your thoughts using that very nice review box. While you're at it, tell me how this chapter was! I enjoy reading reviews! Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: So sorry it took so long to update, but I have been writing part of this chapter! Math competitions take a lot of work, but no more until February! The bad part: soccer season begins tomorrow. I'll try to update every weekend, but no promises! Now, for the chapter:**

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own PJO...**

**Percy's POV **

I walked towards Hephaestus, but he flashed away before he could see me. I guess to went to his palace, so I made a portal to Hephaestus's palace. I entered to see smoke coming from a room down the corner. I walked through the doorway to see a room completely filled with machines and grease all over the floor, walls, and even the ceiling.

A gruff voice came from the machine in front of me," Perseus, eh? The savior of Olympus? A Primordial now?" "Yeah, but still not the best at metalwork. Could you do me a favor and help me build something?"

"Depends, what do you need?" I got a diagram of what I wanted and he said," If you get the moonstone and emeralds, I can make it for you. You can find moonstone at the beach near the Statue of Liberty. You can probably find emeralds in the mines in Columbia."

I teleported to Artemis's palace and told her where I was going, but not why. "Percy, how do I know you aren't seeing other people?" "How could you think of me so lowly Arty? I swear on Chaos that I am not seeing other people, nor would I ever want to."

She had tears coming down her face while smiling, " of course I wouldn't think of you lowly, I just needed some proof, just in case." She kissed me softly, though I pulled her in closer. It soon became more passionate, but she pulled away." You need to go, I guess. The faster you go, the faster you come back."

I kissed her again and teleported away. I appeared on the beach in New York, and looked for moonstone. Suddenly, the sky got darker, in fact, I could barely see anything. A voice came out," you didn't really think that you could escape, did you?" His laughter rang in my ears and a figure in the shadows solified. I instinctively grabbed Frostbite and held it out in front of me.

The figure stepped out and I gasped. "Do you recognize me, _Perseus?_" "Tartarus, what do you need? Oh wait, I can't give it to you. My life is still precious." He laughed evilly, and swung his sword made of shadows at me. I blocked and stabbed near his abdomen. He parried and he swung at me. I ducked and cut a small cut at his side, but the shadows healed him. We continued like this for who knows how long. Probably Chaos.

At one point, I was dripping with ichor, whereas Tartarus was perfectly okay. I needed to get in the water, but he was blocking my way. Shadows normally can also heal me, but these weren't in my control.

He taunted me," This is the best you have? Artemis don't deserve you. Men should be able to protect them. But... I can easily rip her apart, right in front of your eyes. Would you like that?"

That broke the wall containing my true power. I jerked the control of shadows and cuts and bruises started appearing on Tartarus. "What are you doing?" Fear inching into his voice. My voice boomed out," I am the true god of shadows! You have no control over me!" I felt myself healing and my sword shot out. It stuck in his heart, or where it is suppose to be.

"No!" Tartarus shrieked! He slowly disintegrated into the shadows, back into himself. Well, now I need to find moonstone. It was found quickly and I left to find emeralds. I found the mine and grabbed a few to put in my bag. I flashed crack to Hephaestus and he said," Well, that took a while, what happened?"

"I had a fight with Tartarus, so it delayed my search. He spluttered," Delayed? Boy, that should have just stopped you!" "Well, I guess not. So how long until you finish it?" "Should be ready by tomorrow."

I teleported back to Artemis's palace and found her on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and she looked up. "Hey Arty, I'm back." She stood up and said," That didn't take as long as I thought, what happened?" I told her about the fight and she hugged me tightly, then slapping me. "How dare you risk getting hurt?"

I smiled at her concern and dragged her to the kitchen. There was an elegant bottle of what looked like water. I grabbed it and we drank some. We slowly felt dizzy and the last thought I had was," Why does this smell like perfume?"

**Aphrodite's POV**

I giggled. I can't believe they fell for it. They didn't even bother to see me in an iris message. Well, my work here is done.

**Annabeth's POV**

Ourea told me of this news. "What?! How are you supposed to be able to overthrow Olympus with just that amount of power?!" I exploded. How dare they cancel everything when I planned out everything to destroy Percy and Artemis.

Mike grasped my hand and I calmed down, just a little. Ourea looked furious," Well the gods are still Olympian gods! How was I supposed to know that the cave accepted that _sea spawn_'s sacrifice? And you should be punished for screaming at me!"

Gaea took away our power. I gasped," How dare you? You can't do this to me!" "We need to teach you some respect!" They surrounded us and they dragged us to Tartarus. We saw Tartarus already down there, down extremely upset.

Erubus said," Well, a success?" Tartarus growled," He made me fade! He took away my control over shadows!" We all gasped, I knew Percy was powerful, but not _that_ powerful! Looks like all our plans were ruined. Gaea spoke up," We only need a few centuries, and we can get rid of them. But we have new leverage. Artemis is pregnant and we can target their spawn."

My heart wrenched, Percy had a child? Mike looked at me and said," I am sure Percy still has _some _feelings for you. We can get him upset if we had a child!" I thought about it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to have a child, let alone in Tartarus.

Ourea then spoke up," You think you have the chance to live happily? We haven't yet taught you a lesson." Mike got on his knees and begged,"Please, I'm sure Annabeth was just angry and didn't mean what she said. She'll apologize."

It hurts my pride to apologize for that, but mike's eyes pleaded me. I gave in," I'm sorry Ourea, I just wanted revenge." He said,"Very well, but do _not _do that again."

They left us and we found a nice room, with an extremely comfy bed. Well Percy, this better make you hurt, for anything that I ever meant to you.

**Artemis's POV**

I woke up to a very comfortable pillow. I looked and realized it was Percy. I jerked back and accidentally woke him up. He gasped," I'm sorry Arty, but it must've been the drink!" I snuggled back into him and said," It's okay Percy, I love you and can do anything for you."

He smiled into our kiss and it led into a bump in my stomach. I gasped. I couldn't be... _Pregnant_? Percy didn't noticed, but said," I need to go, but I want to tell you something. Meet me at the beach tonight at seven, okay?" I nodded and he left.

I needed to see what it was, so I called Apollo over here. "Hey little sis! Calling your _big_ brother over here?" I snapped," I am older Apollo! But this is urgent."

He looked at me and laughed. "Oh _Arty,_ looks like someone will be a mother!" I was I shock, I loved Percy, but am I really ready for this? "Calm down, sis. It will be fine. Goddesses aren't pregnant for long. You will be having a girl in about three weeks!"

I was very happy, but how would Percy feel? Why is he leaving so often? And what will happen tonight at seven? A note fell down at my feet and it said:

_Dear Arty,_

_I have some plans for tonight, and I need you to dress elegantly. I talked to Aphrodite and she will help you with your wardrobe. Remember, at the beach at 7! _

_Love,_

_Percy_

I smiled and saw Aphrodite walking towards me. She grabbed day hands and I gasped at where she was leading me. On my couch was the more beautiful silver dress. It had puffs at the sleeves and sequins lining across my front. Different shades of silver circled around my stomach area and the dress flowed to my ankles. Looks like tonight was planned to be torturous, because Aphrodite had _seven_ inch high-heels. But I guess I'll wear it, for Percy.

I put it on and Aphrodute fixed my hair and put on some jewelry. "Arty! Percy will totally be drooling at you! But now for the finishing touch!" Ugh, the torture part. Makeup. She puts powder on my face and a little dab of lipgloss. I looked in the mirror and I was shocked. My hair was braided and a few curls fell in front of my face. The makeup wasn't too thick and the jewelry matched my dress perfectly.

Time goes by fairly quickly and I teleported to the beach. Percy looked stunning was standing in front of a large boulder. He was wide eyes at my outfit. I giggled and he grabbed my arm," Arty, you look fantastic." I blushed at he dragged my around the boulder. It was absolutely beautiful! He had tiki torches lining the sidewalk and near the ocean was an elegant table for two.

We had sushi and foods I have never heard of, "Percy, this is absolutely delicious." He smiled as we finished our meal. We walked to the ocean and he kneeled on one knee. He got a velvet black box out and tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes. He opened it and the most beautiful ring was in front of me.

"Arty, my moon. I love so from the moon and back. I can't live without you. You're my everything, and I want to be with you for eternity. We've been through so much together, and I just want to make you mine. So, will you do me the honors and marry me?"

I was speechless. I wanted to say yes so bad, but my voice stuck. I finally managed a "Yes" and I leaped on him. I pulled him into a kiss and my voice returned.

I whispered into his ear as he put my ring on my finger," Well I'll give you a surprise. You're going to be a father."

**AN: Well here it is! In return for making you wait so long, I wrote you all a long chapter! They're finally married! I have chosen a name for the child and the next chapter will be the last one. I enjoyed writing this so much, and it is almost over. It was a rather short story, though. Thank you for sticking with me! So, was the romance part written okay? Tell me your though by using that absolutely wonderful review box down there!**


End file.
